


As Long As It Takes

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Abbie Mills didn't die. Ichabod and Jenny were able to get her back. The 'how' of it wasn't important. Pandora was gone, as was the Headless Horseman for the time being. For the moment, all was well. Except it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Abbie Mills didn't die.

Ichabod and Jenny were able to get her back. Joe was still dead but at least Abbie wasn't. The 'how' of it wasn't necessarily important. Some long lost spell from some old book had been used to get her back, body and soul. Pandora was gone, as was the Headless Horseman for the time being. For the moment, all was well.

Except it wasn't.

Jenny had gone to Arizona to meet up with Frank, who was restless to get back to serving his purpose in helping with the war against evil. The two were in some obscure part of the country killing any supernatural entities that posed a threat to human life. Thus, it was only Abbie and Ichabod who remained in Sleepy Hollow.

While Ichabod was beyond ecstatic that Abbie Mills was alive and in his orbit again, Abbie was not. She was pissed. Crane would never know that, though. She would actually have to talk to him for him to know how she truly felt.

She lay on her side in her bed staring hard at the wall, as if she could light it on fire with the intensity of her glare. Her jaw clenched in the ever present rage that just would not go away since her return to the land of the living. Her fists seemed constantly clenched and her hands were beginning to ache from the constant action. Lately, she always seemed to be shaking uncontrollably without any way to release her anger.

When she'd been on the other side, watching Crane, she had an epiphany. He must never have cared for her. He must never have appreciated the sacrifices she'd made for him since the moment they'd met. He must have thought she was replaceable.

She'd watched as he learned that the Witness spirit could live on in another. She'd watched as he attended her farce of a funeral. He never shed a single tear.

Now, she was back. Now, she was alive again. He was trying to pretend the world was right again, like she'd never actually died. It made her sick with anger.

She heard his laughter coming from the kitchen and she knew then she'd had enough. For nearly two months, she'd put up with his presence in her home, with his attitude that everything was just fine between them. Well, that would end today.

Abbie slammed the door to her bedroom door hard behind her and she heard a startled Ichabod Crane hang up with whoever he was on the phone with as she stormed through the hallway and to the kitchen. He was standing from his place at the table when he took note of the absolute fury in the eyes of his beloved.

"Lieutenant-"

"Get the hell out." She half yelled at him as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She felt her head pulse as blood rushed through her ears.

He felt confusion cloud his brain as he tried to summon a clue to the origin of her anger. For the last two months, everything seemed fine with them. She was back and he was happy. She'd been quiet and withdrawn toward him but he'd assumed she was simply trying to get readjusted.

"What's wrong, Abbie? Why are you upset?" He walked closer toward her, reaching a hand out to touch her arm. She immediately pulled away from him and regarded him much the same as a provoked animal ready to attack.

"I cannot stand your presence anymore, Crane. Get out of my house." She ground out through clenched teeth.

Being this angry made her want to vomit but it was an anger that ran so deep she had no idea how to make it go away. All she knew was that she felt betrayed and unloved by the person who was supposed to love her the most, the one who was supposed to protect her.

Crane on the other hand felt hurt. He could not understand why Abbie wanted him gone so badly but he knew that her anger directed at him hurt him. "What have I done?"

She went to the kitchen and took out all the mugs he loved to use so much, the ones she bought him. "You didn't give a shit when I died. You moved on like I was nothing. You never even tried to stop me from going into that goddamned box."

His eyes widened as his heart picked up speed. "That is most untrue, Lieutenant. I asked you not to go!" His throat tightened as he said the words, knowing already what a coward he had been.

"Asked? You should have fucking begged, Crane!" Abbie picked up his favorite mug, the one she'd bought him for their Christmas together, and hurled it slightly past his head and at the wall, smiling as it burst into pieces.

"Abbie, stop! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He rushed forward to keep her from throwing anything else and tried his hardest to ignore the fact that she'd just barely missed his head.

She tore herself from his arms and raced away from the kitchen to his room, her room because it was her house. She kicked his night table over, ignoring the pain now coursing through her foot and ran to his closet, ripping clothes from the hangers and tossing them across the room.

"You turned me into an idiot, Crane. I made all these sacrifices, lost people I cared about, all because of you. I took care of you for three years and you treated me like yesterday's trash!" Abbie kicked over a pile of clothes and tripped slightly before she fell back against the wall of the closet, sinking down until she was on the closet floor.

Crane's face had gone pale and his eyes were terribly close to letting tears fall. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with anger at himself. "How could you ever think that? How could you ever think you were anything less than the most important person in my life?" His voice cracked as he raised it and Abbie flinched slightly at the volume.

Abbie buried her face in her hands as she felt a tidal wave of sadness and despair wash over her. She wished, only for a moment, that Crane had never brought her back. "What the fuck else was I supposed to think, Crane? Katrina came back and you treated me like shit. You let her get between our partnership, let her ruin everything! You refused to think clearly. Then you abandoned me for 9 months and came back expecting everything to just pick up where it left off! It doesn't work that way!"

Her voice, though no longer loud and yelling, cracked as she cried and still managed to convey the anger and sadness she'd been holding inside. "What the fuck else was I supposed to think?" she repeated, though it was somewhat less intelligible this time. "When you made me feel like I didn't matter to you, what was I supposed to think?"

The room was entirely silent. The buzzing from the air conditioner went on obliviously, as did the rain that began outside. Abbie was suddenly quite cold, though she was unsure if she felt cold outside or inside. She stared down into her lap as tears blurred her vision. She became aware that she was shaking, sobbing silently.

Crane felt as if his heart had been shredded. He was an absolute idiot and the world's greatest coward. He felt tears fall from his own eyes and felt his hands shake slightly as he sat down in front of Abbie.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Why didn't you fight for me?"

He was rendered horribly speechless just then as every moment since they'd met flashed in his mind's eye. Never, in all the time since he'd met her, had Abbie ever looked so broken, so alone. It was entirely his fault. His own fear and cowardice kept him from telling her just how much she meant to him.

Crane took her hands slowly and firmly and pulled her close to him, so close that their faces were inches from each other. "No apology could ever erase the way I hurt you, Grace, but I swear upon my own life that I will spend every day doing so until you no longer require me to. I will always fight for you, Abbie."

She gazed at him, a curious and wary look in her eyes. Her eyes wandered to some space behind him and eventually beside him as she thought of what he'd say. So lost in her thoughts was she that she hadn't noticed as he guided her face back toward his.

"I should have always fought for you, Abbie, from the day you entered my life. Were I a better man, I never would have let you go a single day without knowing how much power you have over me, over my own heart. I am beyond any adequate apology, my Grace." His voice went hoarse as he let out an unconscious sob.

They were incredibly broken, the both of them. Abbie wasn't even certain she could trust Crane anymore. At least he'd acknowledged the way he treated her. She could see in his eyes that he'd never even considered what she must have been feeling.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. The air conditioner hummed loudly through the vents above them. Breath erupted from them, still hard and fast after the anger had dissipated from them both. They felt every bit as if they'd both run a 10k.

"Please," he breathed out, his hand closing around hers tightly. "Please, tell me you forgive me."

Goosebumps erupted across her skin as she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. No, she thought. No, I can't forgive this.

She never thought she could get to a point like this with Crane, a point where it physically hurt to even be near him. She wanted so badly to trust him with everything in her, but she'd already done that, hadn't she? She'd let him in, him: a stranger. For fuck's sake, she loved him. Yet, as much as it hurt her to be on the outs with him, he needed to know that she wouldn't be disrespected or walked over. He needed to learn that she was irreplaceable.

She took a deep breath and stood, snatching her hands from him as she did so. Abbie swallowed the tears building in her throat and winced at the pain. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and let out a deep breath. She would need to hold herself together now.

"Now, it's my turn to leave."

Abbie didn't care to see the look on his face. She knew it would hurt her even more. She walked to her room and threw all the clothes that would fit into the largest bag she had. She took only what she absolutely needed, including the small stash of emergency money she kept in the floorboard under her night table.

She was done in less than ten minutes and she tried to focus on just getting out of the door without falling to pieces. Abbie didn't care that the house was her house. It held too much pain fot her to be able to stay there.

Crane had told her that he loved her. After all this time, he finally told her. But it hardly meant anything now. If there was any hope for a relationship between them now, it would have to be from the ground up.

He didn't stop her from walking out the door, and for once she was thankful for that. She didn't cry until she got in the car. She cried as she pulled out of the driveway. She cried as she drove down the road and onto the highway. She cried for two hours straight as she drove through the rain and tried to put as much distance as possible between her and Sleepy Hollow.

Finally, she stopped on the side of the road at a rest stop and took her phone out. She thought about Crane, wondered what he was doing right now. Was it like the last time? Did he even care that she was gone again?

Abbie took out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number, hoping she wasn't busy with Frank or some demon. The phone rang five times and Abbie was just about to hang up when she heard her sister's voice on the other end.

"Abbie, what's up?"

She took a deep breath and found that she'd already started crying. "Where are you, Jenny?" Her voice was higher than normal, filled with a sadness Jenny hadn't heard in Abbie's voice since their father left.

"Are you crying? Abbie, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jenny's voice was nearly frantic with worry. Abbie never cried, and certainly not to her.

"I can't do this anymore. It hurts...so much...it hurts, Jenny. So, just tell me where you are." Abbie was less intelligible this time but Jenny understood her all the same.

"Hyannis. It's in Massachusetts. We're at the Resort Center. I'll get us a connecting suite." Jenny said after a while.

Abbie nodded and took deep breaths to calm down. "Right. Okay."

The line was silent for a time, but Abbie knew her sister was there. She knew she would be there as long as necessary.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived in Hyannis four hours later. She'd calmed down a bit more and was now focusing only on getting to Jenny and Frank. She found the Resort Center easily and sat in the parked car for a few minutes to think.

She didn't feel wrong for leaving Crane. She wanted to see just how well he got along without her, without Jenny, without Frank. She wanted to see how long it would be before he begged her to come back, if he begged her at all.

Still, Abbie could not deny that she missed him terribly. All she'd wanted was to kiss him and hold him as long as she could after he told her he loved her. She wanted so badly to put this behind them, to return to the way things were between them: normal. But Abbie wasn't sure anymore if that was even still possible.

She took out her phone and saw that she had no missed calls or texts from Crane. She sighed and put her phone back in the bag, trying to quell the flare of disappointment within her. Of course, he wouldn't call or text her. Gentleman that he was, he would give her the space she desired, even if it meant he didn't speak to her.

After ten minutes, she decided it was time to get out. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and walked into the hotel, marvelling, for a moment, at how nice it was to say that it was in a small town.

She walked down the hall to room 126, the room Jenny and Frank were currently occupying. She knocked three times, rocking back nervously on her heels as she waited. Finally, the door opened and Abbie was instantly engulfed in a hug from her sister.

"Shit, Abbie, I'm glad you're here." Jenny hugged her tighter and let go when Abbie coughed slightly. She pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them before guiding Abbie to the sofa.

"Good to see you, Mills. Should I be wishing it was under different circumstances?" Frank asked as he came over to join them. Jenny and Abbie had the sofa while Frank had the armchair.

Abbie shrugged and let out a deep breath. "I snapped. On Crane. It was...bad."

"How bad?"

"You didn't kill him, did you, Mills?"

Abbie scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't kill him. But, I felt angry enough that...it was the kind of anger that makes you feel sick, like you're not you. I threw things, yelled at him. I know I hurt him. Then, I left. I don't think he knows where I am." She replied as she folded her legs up to her chest to wrap her arms around them.

She looked out of the window and noticed that it was dark and the stars were beginning to peak out. She couldn't believe her fight with Crane had been earlier that same day. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"What happened, Abs?" Jenny asked, pulling Abbie out of her thoughts as she reached out to touch her arm.

"Ever since...ever since I came back, he acted as if everything was fine, like I didn't actually _die_. I saw him from the other side and I felt like he didn't care about me or anything I'd ever done for him. I told him as much."

Jenny frowned slightly. "What'd he say?"

Abbie let out a hollow laugh and looked down. "He told me I had it wrong, that he loved me."

Frank whistled in shock from the armchair. "A very Crane thing to do."

"Right. But I left because I can't be disappointed by him again. I won't be discarded anymore or taken advantage of. He needs to respect me, needs to know a thousand percent that I can't be replaced. It's painful just to be around him, to be in our house when I look everywhere and just see reminders of how we used to be. I needed space." Abbie replied solidly.

Thankfully, she wasn't crying anymore. That stage had passed. Now, it was time to rebuild. After another twenty minutes of talking, Frank turned in, leaving Abbie and Jenny out on the sofa alone.

Jenny took Abbie's hand and held it tightly. "Do you want to go back?"

It was a while before Abbie could answer. "I don't know, Jenny. I want to. But, there's nothing for me there. This whole Witness bullshit doesn't apply to me anymore as far as I know. Maybe my death cancelled that out, or maybe it didn't. I need to know who I am without that, though."

Jenny nodded in understanding and gave her sister a small smile. "You'll get through this, Abbie. You know you're welcome to stay with me and Frank as long as you need. We could always use the extra help with the supernatural stuff, not that there's been much activity outside Sleepy Hollow lately."

"What made you guys come to Hyannis anyway?" Abbie asked.

"We were just passing through. But, it's sort of a popular Cape Cod town so Frank and I thought we'd stay here and recharge for a week."

Abbie gave her sister a suggestive look. " _Recharge_ , huh? How's that going with Frank?"

Jenny rolled her eyes as she heard the shower in she and Frank's room start up. "It's not like that. He likes me, I can tell, but...I don't think I'm ready yet. It's been two months since Joe died but I don't think I'm ready to move on yet."

Abbie leaned across the sofa to hug her sister tightly. "We're fucked, aren't we?"

She and Jenny laughed together as they held one another. "Royally."

* * *

_4 Weeks Later…_

_Sleepy Hollow, NY_

Abbie sold the house.

Jenny and Frank had done the selling, of course, but Crane knew it was really Abbie. He'd had no contact with her whatsoever since she'd left. Jenny and Frank refused to even mention her during their communications. It was like Abbie no longer existed when it came to him.

He'd had enough warning to get out of the house. Joe and Jenny were no longer using the cabin so he went there, taking as much from Abbie's house as he could. He threw out all the old furniture in the cabin, intent to now make it his own.

He missed Abbie with all his heart. There was not a single day where he didn't have to stop himself from dialing her number or sending a text or e-mail to her. He just needed to know that she was still alive.

Frank took pity on him during one of their conversations. "How are you, Crane?" He asked.

"Getting by, Captain." They both knew what Frank was really asking. _How are you without Abbie?_

He was alive. Barely. Yes, he ate and slept and bathed but Sleepy Hollow had gone dormant since Abbie sacrificed herself to Pandora's box and that was four months ago. Now, Crane needed to find a place in this modern society, a place that did not include Grace Abigail Mills. Who was he without her?

It turned out he was a part-time History professor at Tarrytown Community College. It was more than enough for Crane as far as money went. He didn't use cable or the internet. He didn't need to. All he saw fit to maintain was the presence of a cell phone and utilities. He'd started going to a gym near the school when he felt anger he was unfamiliar with in his alone time.

He tried to make sure he only came to the cabin to sleep. Aside from that, he was determined to be a busy man, determined to make himself so busy he could forget he'd ripped out his own heart in his betrayal of the angel he knew as Grace Abigail Mills.

* * *

_4 Weeks Later…_

_Hyannis, Massachusetts_

Frank and Jenny had left a week after Abbie arrived to follow a lead on some demigod that was terrorizing a small town in Montana. Jenny asked Abbie if she wanted to accompany them, but Abbie had declined. She needed a break from all things supernatural, anything that would remind her of Crane.

"You're not dead, are you?"

Abbie was startled from her thoughts as she rolled over in the bed and took note of the man beside her. He had light brown hair and deep green eyes. His skin was a dark olive color and he was obscenely tall and muscular, so much so that Abbie was confident he could use her to weightlift.

"I'm fine, Adam. It was just the flu most likely. You know, you didn't have to stay here with me. I can handle myself." She replied as she tried to sit up against the headboard.

"Well, how could I, in good conscious, leave you after you threw up at the diner?" Adam's voice was deep and gravelly, nothing at all like Crane's. He was older than Abbie by ten or fifteen years, but it was only his hair and beard that gave that away.

"I thank you for your gracious hospitality. But I'm fine, Adam. Really." But her raging headache and nausea disagreed. Her stomach turned loudly and Adam gave her an expectant look.

"Right. Well, while you're _fine_ and all, I'll be back with some crackers and ginger ale. You need something on your stomach, Gracie."

Abbie rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him as he left the room, a small smile touching her face. Adam was an old friend of Jenny's. He knew about things in the supernatural world and had been charged with looking out for Abbie. None of this had Jenny told Abbie. She'd found out from Frank.

Three days after Abbie got to Hyannis, she'd met Adam at a bar. He was a giant man from Texas or Louisiana, Abbie couldn't remember. He was every bit a gentleman and made her laugh more than she had in a year. He didn't mention Jenny and Frank's line of work. He didn't mention that his job was to look after Abbie. He treated her like a normal person and she appreciated him for it.

In the short time that she'd known him, he'd become a good friend of hers and sometimes more if she felt like it every now and then. He was always respectful, always friendly, and always caring.

They weren't together. Not really. Adam knew her heart belonged to someone else, that maybe it always would. He was fine with that; so did his. They understood each other perfectly and Abbie was beyond grateful for it.

He came back with crackers and ginger ale as he'd promised and sat next to her on top of the blankets. She was wearing one of his shirts even though she was in his guest bedroom.

"You know I'm not leaving you alone until all those crackers are gone, Gracie." He folded his arms with a smug look on his face that made him look like the child Abbie thought he was at times.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." But she did eat all the crackers and ginger ale and felt much better. Her headache was slowly going away. "Adam, when do you want me to leave?"

The room was silent now, the only sound being that of the seagulls calling not to far away. He sighed and lay across the bed so that his head was resting on her thighs.

"Not until you feel good and ready to, darlin'." He trained his eyes onto hers and there was an intensity there that made Abbie feel like she was melting.

"I'm not trying to inconvenience you. Whatever favor it is you owe Jenny...you don't anymore. I know she told you to watch out for me, take care of me if I need it. You're not...Adam, you aren't bound to me." Abbie responded as she ran her hands through Adam's hair.

He sighed and closed his eyes, a low laugh starting in his chest. "This ain't about favors, Gracie. You're family now. Ain't no limit on how long you can stay here. Jenny told me you needed some time to get your shit together again. Take all the time you need."

She huffed as she sat back against the pillows and he let out another soft laugh as he closed his eyes again before falling asleep. She smiled down at him, happy she had someone in her life who looked out for her best interests. It wasn't that Crane didn't do the same, but it hadn't been a priority for him. Abbie knew that now.

She didn't doubt for a second that Crane cared about her. She knew he did. But he didn't always show it. He put his energy into things he shouldn't have, just as she did. One of the first things she'd done upon arriving to Hyannis was to call Danny and let him know that anything between them was over and done. That was one headache she really didn't need.

Adam's snores filled the room just then and Abbie rolled her eyes as she realized Adam had the disposition of a large animal, perhaps a bear or wolf. _A wolf_ , Abbie thought with a laugh. _God, I hope not._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sleepy Hollow, NY_

It had been exactly two months since Abbie left Sleepy Hollow and Crane was done hiding. He was done trying to pretend he could live without the best part of him. Luckily, the community college was letting out for the summer break which, for some odd reason, began at Memorial Day and continued until the week after July 4th.

He'd done his wallowing and he'd accepted his part in the decay of his and Abbie's relationship. He had not valued her, he had not respected her, he had not fought for her. He vowed to never make those mistakes again.

Now, he needed her back in his life again. Permanently.

He decided to call Jenny. He knew she would be hard pressed to tell him where Abbie was but he needed to try.

She answered on the fifth ring. "Crane. What do you want?" She didn't sound hostile by any means, just surprised.

He sighed as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, eyeing the packed duffle bag he'd placed on the table. "I need her back."

He heard Jenny sigh and the line was quiet for a moment. "Not right now, Crane. I know it's been a month but she's figuring herself out, meeting new people. She needs more space and more time, you know?"

He felt himself growing frustrated but took a deep breath anyway. This was what she wanted and he would give it to her even if it hurt him. "I want to prove to her that I am worthy of her again. I haven't the slightest idea how, Miss Jenny."

He heard her let out a small laugh from the other end of the phone. "You're old school, Crane. Write her a damn letter. Well, in your case, an e-mail. You gotta start small, Crane. You gotta build this back up from the ground. It'll be hard but it'll be worth it when you guys have put this shit behind you. Trust me."

Crane could not quash the disappointment and sadness he felt at Jenny's response. He'd done his waiting. Yet, he thought after he hung up with Jenny a few minutes later, perhaps that was the point. Abbie had waited more than long enough for him. He could stand to do a bit more waiting.

Feeling more energized than he could recall in recent memory, he found his laptop in the living room and sat down to write his e-mail to Abbie. He wasn't sure how long it should be or even what he should say, but an hour later he finally came up with something.

He exited from the e-mail for a moment and opened up Facebook. He rarely ever used it and hardly had any friends on it other than Jenny, Frank, Zoe, and Abbie. None of them used it much, except for Zoe who was currently travelling through Europe and flooding the page with pictures. Since he knew the others rarely got on, he was surprised to see a photo of Abbie and his stomach dropped upon noticing there was someone else in the picture with her.

_**Abbie Mills was tagged in a picture with Adam J. Thomas.** _

It seemed they were on a boardwalk at around sunset. She was wearing a long, navy blue sundress with flat golden sandals and a necklace with gold and white feathers that dangled down her chest. Her curly hair was in two braids around the perimeter of her hair with a few strands loose by her ears. Other than eyeliner and lip gloss there was no other makeup on her face.

Crane's breath caught in his throat as he saw her smile, large and wide and visible in the sparkle of her deep brown eyes. One hand was on the arm of the man with her and the other was holding a melting ice cream cone.

She looked absolutely happy.

The man, on the other hand, was tall and muscular, making Abbie appear dwarfed in comparison. His skin was a dark olive color and his eyes a light green that made Crane think of the filthy Potomac River. His muddy brown hair was a mess of short curls on his head. He wore dark blue, slim fitting jeans, an old ragged band t-shirt, a leather jacket, and dark shoes. He had a close-cut beard that featured grey hair and he looked to be ten years older than Abbie.

Still, Crane noted the way the man looked down at Abbie. His eyes crinkled in the corners and his smile was just as wide as hers. He had one arm around her waist so that she was pulled close to him and his free hand was holding a similarly melted ice cream cone. He looked at her like she hung the moon herself.

Crane immediately felt sick and leapt from the sofa to run to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell!" He ground out after he vomited. He felt marginally better, though he could not shake the pain that was forming in his chest as he thought of that picture. That was what Abbie deserved: happiness. He had no right to encroach upon that happiness.

After he'd taken a few moments to regain his composure, he took a few deep breaths and tried to convince himself that Abbie and Adam were simply friends, but the look in their eyes told him there was something more than that between them.

He returned to the living room and to his computer where he pulled up the e-mail he'd yet to send. Crane read it twice to make sure there was nothing he wanted to say and sent it, trying hard to fight off the insane nervousness that had just come over him.

* * *

Abbie and Adam were out at the boardwalk all day. They played games, games she lost miserably at, but had fun all the same with. They ended the day with ice cream and Adam asked some older woman to take a picture of the two of them on his phone.

They were walking along the beach when Adam stopped her and signaled for her to sit. She did and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Today is the best day I've had in awhile, you know? No demons, no spells, no running around." She sighed in happiness and smiled at Adam as she rested her head on his knees. "I need to do this more often."

He laughed in response and sat back so that his arms were stretched out behind him. They were both quiet for a time as they watched the waves of the ocean form before them. The laughter of children and their parents in the water could be heard all around them and some ways away was a little girl attempting to build the Death Star from Star Wars in the sand.

"Thank you, Adam. For everything." She said after a while.

He shrugged, but didn't speak.

She examined his demeanor and concluded that he had something important he wanted to talk to her about but the timing was off.

When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, they decided it was time to head back to Adam's house. Abbie was beginning to feel a bit restless in Hyannis. Now, she wanted to be somewhere alone, somewhere she'd never been before.

She was turning over different places in her head that night as she ate a salad in the guest room and later as she got ready for bed. She'd decided to sit and drink some tea and check her e-mail before turning in for the night when she saw the one thing that could make her heart sink and soar at the same time.

It was an e-mail from Crane.

The subject line read: Inquiries of Your Well Being. Abbie fought hard not to laugh as she clicked it to open on her laptop screen.

It wasn't a long e-mail. Well, it wasn't by Abbie's standards but for Crane it was practically a Harry Potter book. She took a depr breath and closed her eyes, unsure if she was prepared to even see what he might have said to her. Still, she went forward anyway. The letter read:

_Dearest Grace,_

_I hope this missive finds you well and in good spirits. Wherever you are, I sincerely hope you have found true happiness, as that has been all I have prayed for. It is imperative that you recall that I explained to you that you maintained a hold over my heart. I am not so naive to think that you require an elaboration on what that means to me now._

_Every day you have not been at my side or, at the very least, in my presence has been a day I have been unable to live fully. You taught me everything about this new world, Lieutenant. You taught me everything except how to live without my heart and soul. I cannot unlove you nor do I wish to. You are everything to me, Abbie. I am an absolute fool for keeping such a fact from you._

_On the 4th of July, the Sleepy Hollow Historical Society and Tarrytown Community College will be hosting a county wide fair in the Sleepy Hollow Central Park. I sincerely hope you decide you can withstand the idea of my presence for a day and grant me the privilege of seeing you again to express my sentiments in person. If not, know that I will wait for you as long as it takes._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Ichabod Alexander Crane_

Abbie let out a breath she was unaware that she was holding and felt tears fall down her face silently. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt absolute longing course through her. It had been two months since she'd left Crane in that closet. She missed him terribly.

"Gracie."

Abbie jumped slightly as she noticed Adam had come into the kitchen to stand in front of her. He watched her carefully as she wiped tears from her eyes and closed the computer.

"It's him, isn't it? The reason you came here?" Adam asked softly as he tamped down on the need to hug her.

Abbie nodded quickly as she looked down at her hands and back up at him. "Adam, I can't thank you enough for being such a good friend to me when I needed it. But...it doesn't feel right to stay here with you as long as-"

"As long as he's the one you love?"

An uncomfortable silence that Abbie wasn't used to filled the space between them. She watched Adam carefully, noticed how he was shifting back and forth on his feet. He looked sad and Abbie gasped slightly as she realized why his behavior earlier was so odd to her.

"But you love me, don't you, Adam?" She asked quietly, peering up at him carefully.

He shrugged and sighed. "Doesn't matter much now, does it? You're his. You always will be. That kinda love...the kind that makes you ache when they aren't next to you, that don't go away, Gracie."

"I don't belong to anybody, Adam." Abbie was standing now, walking to stand right in front of him. "I left Sleepy Hollow because I needed my life back, a life that didn't include him for once. I wanted to know what else was out there for me or if...if I would be stuck with this Witness shit the rest of my life."

Adam reached out to snake his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Gracie," he sighed out as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You and I both know he's the one you're going back to. And that's fine. But just know that he isn't your only choice, baby. You gotta know that. You don't have to choose him."

A part of Abbie's heart warmed at Adam's words and she gave him a small smile as tears stung at her eyes. "I'm trying...I've been trying to choose me."

"Does he know that?"

Abbie frowned slightly as she answered, "No."

He pulled her into a hug and Abbie felt something pass between them, something that told her they could never be anything more than friends after this moment. She could not deny the relief she felt.

"He ought to." Adam said when he finally pulled away from her.

"Yeah," she replied. "You're right."

That night, she lay in the bed unable to sleep. Her mind wandered to Crane and the e-mail he'd sent her. She wondered if he really meant every word he'd typed. That had been the hard thing to gauge with him. Crane spoke so much, used so many words, made so many promises to Abbie that he hadn't kept.

Could she continue to hold his past against him when she wanted so badly just to start over?

The question plagued her for a few more hours as she realized it was time for her to leave Hyannis. She needed to know what her status was as a Witness now that she'd died and been resurrected. She sent a quick text to Jenny asking if she knew anyone who might be able to help.

Nearly two hours later, she had her answer: a witch by the name of Madison Arceneaux who resided in New Orleans.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepy Hollow, NY…

"I think you should go."

"She has no desire to see me, Miss Jenny. It would be pointless."

"Luckily for you, Crane, this is less about you and more about your roles as Witnesses. You should be there with her to explore that."

Crane brought a hand up to his face, which had now become unreasonably clammy. Here was Jennifer Mills, presenting before him an opportunity to see Abbie again, to talk to her, to show he cared about her.

He needed to show her that he supported her, that he always would whether they were Witnesses or not. She needed to know they had something between them that went far beyond some prophesied bond.

"Of course." His throat was beginning to feel slightly dry as he thought about the possibility of seeing Abbie. He wondered how different she would be, how different things would be between them.

"Good," Jenny replied from the other end of the phone. "The witch she's seeing is named Madison Arceneaux. She owns a small antiques store in the French Quarter called Open World Collections. You writing this down, Crane?"

He nodded absently as he hectically scribbled what Jenny was telling him onto an old bill. "Yes, continue, please."

"There are a few hotels nearby you could stay in so just take your pick. Go to the store first and then the hotel. Best to get the shitty stuff out of the way first." Jenny replied.

Crane nodded and thanked her as he wrote down more information. After he hung up, he battled internally on whether or not he should fly into New Orleans or drive there. It would be over a day's drive from Sleepy Hollow if he didn't stop and about five to seven hours if he flew on a plane. In the end, he decided that flying might be best.

No longer was he aimlessly living, hoping he would one day find some reason to care about being a Witness. For the first time in months, Ichabod Crane was moving with some purpose in his life.

New Orleans, LA

8 Hours Later…

Abbie had gotten to New Orleans much faster than she'd thought she would. She'd driven the entire way without stopping for anything. Ever since her time in the catacombs, she'd discovered she could go for longer periods of time without eating, sleeping, and going to the bathroom. But now, as she pulled up to the hotel, it was all catching up to her.

She had a headache from lack of food and sleep and she was beginning to feel jittery. Deciding to forgo a nap and shower, Abbie left her things in the room and set about making her way to Open World Collections.

As she navigated the narrow streets of the French Quarter, she wondered what meeting Madison Arceneaux would be like. She found herself hoping she would be nothing like Katrina. Finally, she arrived at the shop and stepped inside, only to feel her stomach drop down to her feet.

New Orleans, LA

Crane followed Jenny's directions explicitly. Since all he had was a duffle bag, he decided getting a hotel room could wait. Navigating the streets of New Orleans was no difficult task for Ichabod Crane. He was reminded of London, of Philadelphia, of Boston, all as he moved from one street to another.

A thought occurred to him as he finally got to the shop. He needed to make sure Abbie was protected. It went on like a mantra in his head as he stepped inside the small shop, his eyes travelling across the shelves on the walls and glass cases.

The shop was small but deep. It ran back quite a ways and every inch of it was covered in some old book or artifact. There were fairy lights strung across the top of the walls and criss-crossing across the ceiling overhead creating a cozy feeling.

"You been standing there long?" a voice asked, startling Crane from his thoughts.

Crane spun around and saw an older woman nearly his height with beautiful dark skin and electric blue eyes. Her full lips were covered in a dark burgundy color that matched part of the headwrap she was wearing. She wore a long t-shirt dress that came down to her ankles and was striped burgundy and black. Her voice was velvety and smooth and Crane noticed he felt quite at ease with her.

"Not terribly. My name is Ichabod Crane. I am honored to meet you, Ms. Arceneaux." Crane replied, extending his hand out for her to shake.

"You put that away, baby. We the huggin' type down here." A thick New Orleans accent hung over her words and Crane couldn't help the feeling of warmth that coursed through him as she hugged him.

He froze for a moment but returned the hug. She pulled away from him and smiled at him as she leaned back against one of the glass displays. "So, what can I help you with, Mr. Crane?"

"I require an amulet of protection for...for someone quite dear to my heart. Safety is not particularly guaranteed in our department and as such I wish to be proactive with regards to her protection." He said as he looked around the store.

The woman cocked her head slightly to the side as she considered him. "You that Witness man Jenny called about. Gotta say, I was expecting a woman to be here with you, too."

"She is the one of whom I speak. I'm certain she is currently on her way. Now, as to my earlier inquiry-"

"I think I got somethin'. It's a ring."

Madison walked behind one of the glass displays toward the back of the shop and bent down to retrieve a small wooden box wedged at the back of a shelf. Crane followed her and waited expectantly as she unlocked the box and presented it to him.

Upon seeing it, he felt that it was practically made for Abbie. It was an old, rustic gold ring that took the circular shape of some flower. The leaves and petals were unbelievably and perfectly etched. On the inside of the band of the ring was some language not even Crane recognized.

"What is the flower?" Crane asked curiously as he pulled the box up to his face for closer inspection.

"Lily of the Valley. Symbolizes the return of happiness. I acquired it some years ago but I ain't found the right buyer yet." Madison explained as she watched him. "Everybody don't appreciate what it means or what its for."

Crane nodded absently as he took in the ring, determining it was the perfect size and fit for Abbie. When he was satisfied, he slid the box back across to Madison. "You're certain this will keep her safe, Ms. Arceneaux?"

She gave him a knowing smile as the bell to the shop rang and they both turned toward the door. Standing there was one Grace Abigail Mills. The happiness that spread through Crane was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"Crane?"

Her mouth had gone dry and she was certain she might have dissociated slightly upon seeing Ichabod Crane in the middle of Open World Collections with a box in his hand. She swallowed hard and pressed her lips into a hard line as she tried to breathe to keep calm.

"Pleasure to have you join us, cher. Now, why don't we head upstairs?" The older woman, presumably the witch known as Madison Arceneaux, gave Abbie a welcoming smile before turning to head toward the front of the store to flip the sign to 'CLOSED'.

They followed Madison up a narrow staircase to a large studio apartment that was over the shop. Inside, the apartment was incredibly clean though still cozy. The old hardwood floor was almost entirely covered in throw rugs. The lights were dim and inviting. On the far side of the apartment was bathroom and a curtained area that Crane assumed was Madison's bed. She brought them to her dining table and left momentarily to retrieve an old book.

Crane sat across from Abbie, leaving a space between them for Madison. Crane found that he could not stop staring at Abbie, his eyes travelling over her body to make sure she was fine. The same was true for Abbie, who examined Crane with more than mild disbelief.

"How did you know I was coming here, Crane?" Her voice did not portray any sadness or anger, only confusion.

"Miss Jenny informed me that you wished to discover whether or not your status as a Witness is still valid. Being that I am the other Witness, I thought it important that I be here."

"Oh." Crane detected an undercurrent of disappointment in her voice as she looked past him toward the window.

He reached across the small table and took her hand in his. "There is also one other reason."

She looked back at him, questioning evident in her eyes. "Well, you didn't come all the way to New Orleans just to make sure I'm still a Witness, right?"

He shook his head softly. "It is not," he was silent for a moment as he tried to make sure his next words would come out correctly. "Lieutenant, I need you to know that your status as a Witness changes nothing. You are still my partner in every conceivable way, still the most important person in the world to me."

She offered him a small smile and sighed. "It would be...odd not to be a Witness anymore. The past 3 years, it took over my life. I know I'm more than that, meant for more than that." A pensive look settled into her eyes as she captured his again.

"You have always been more than that, Lieutenant. There isn't a soul in the world like yours nor a mind. You are unparalleled." Crane said with the most conviction Abbie ever heard from him.

She felt her stomach flutter and heat rise to her face as she mulled over the intensity of his words. She knew it was true.

"I found the book I was lookin' for, an account of other Witnesses through the years."

Madison returned with a medium sized book with pages so old they looked as if they might turn to dust any second. She set the book on the table and muttered a spell that enabled her to turn the pages without touching them.

Crane continued to hold Abbie's hand as she flipped through the book before coming to a page in the middle. "Here we go," she announced finally. "This is an account of two witnesses from the 4th century Roman empire: Teadora and Alexander. Teadora was killed by a jealous village tax official. Alexander found a way to bring her back, same as you, cher."

Abbie felt herself tugging at her lips nervously. "And?"

Madison read on for a moment before looking up at the two of them with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. "Bond between 'em was gone. The Witness spirit passed to another the minute she died."

"To whom? Does it say?" Crane asked curiously.

"A distant cousin named Cyril and some man by the name of Tariq." Madison answered as she looked down at the book again.

Abbie gave a firm tug on her bottom lip before asking a question that was making her feel like there was cement in her stomach. "What happened to the two of them?"

Crane let his eyes wander over to her and he knew she was apprehensive, possibly even worried about the answer. He pressed his hand into hers firmly and she gave him a grateful look.

Madison sighed and pushed the book away from her slightly. "Nothing. Book don't mention 'em past that, except to say Cyril was Teadora's cousin. Best I can tell it, y'all ain't in the Witness business no more." She gave them a small smile as she noticed the relief in Abbie's eyes.

"So, the Witness spirits shall have passed to a relative of ours?" Crane asked as he sat up somewhat straighter.

Madison shrugged. "If you got any left. Keep ya eyes open for any of the crazy shit you been fightin' and any new Witnesses. I got faith the two of you will be just fine." She gave them a kind smile and Abbie felt like a weight was lifted from her.

Crane gave her a meaningful look before turning back to Madison. "Your services have been utterly invaluable. Could we return to the shop for the object about which inquired?"

Ten minutes later, Abbie was waiting outside the shop for Crane who was discussing something with Madison. She realized how hungry she was just then and prayed Crane would hurry before she fainted. Her wish was granted when he exited the shop five minutes later.

"Where to next?" she asked as she noticed the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"I believe a large meal is in order. I'm sure you must be famished." He took her hand in his and hurried across the street and up two blocks to a place known for beignets and sandwiches.

They sat in a corner booth that was slightly dim and afforded them a cozy ambience. He sat facing the door, ever the vigilant soldier, and she across from him and close to the wall.

They were silent as they ate their food and ordered margaritas hoping they would dampen the nervousness both of them felt.

"So, where do you plan to go next, Lieutenant?" The question made him sick as he asked it. He wanted her back home at his side, but he would wait as long as necessary where she was concerned.

She gave him a careful look and he got the distinct feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Still, she shrugged. "I don't know. Hyannis was nice. I met a wonderful guy there named Adam." She watched something pass through Crane's eyes at the mention of Adam's name and she knew he was jealous.

"Did you enjoy your time there with him?" Crane asked, his voice just a little too polite. He knew he had no business being jealous; not after the way he treated Abbie.

"He was good to me." The statement hung between the two of them heavily and she sat up straighter, feeling the need to already defend herself. It proved to be unnecessary.

Crane nodded once, almost in concession, and drank the last of his margarita. Instead of saying something biting, he clamped down and settled for something else instead. "Good."

They finished their food and when the check came around Abbie reached into her purse only to be stopped by Crane who'd already handed over his card. She looked at him with minimal shock in her eyes. He gave her a look she was unable to read before the waiter came back around with his card and they left.

Evening had now fallen and the French Quarter was abuzz with people and music. The night was warm but comfortable with the breeze passing over them every few minutes. He took her hand as they walked and she looked down with surprise on her face but didn't let go.

"At which hotel have you sought lodging, Lieutenant?" Crane asked, intending to escort her back.

"The Magnolia Gold. We're actually a few blocks out from it." Abbie replied. The weight of his hand in hers was something she became acutely aware of as they got closer to their hotel.

What did it mean? She continued to ask herself as they got closer.

She'd missed him like she missed her own eyes. There was nothing more she wanted than to be in his arms where everything stood still and made sense. But she couldn't help the pocket of distrust, skepticism even, that she felt when she looked at him. Had he changed only temporarily?

She hadn't realized they'd stopped until his hand no longer occupied hers. He looked down at her, so much that he wanted to say to bridge the distance between them he'd created, but he chose instead to bid her goodnight.

"Lieutenant, it was a pleasure to see you again. I hope your travels go well." He bowed slightly and turned, immediately feeling angry for keeping his mouth figuratively shut. He wanted to say more, wanted to take her to her room and show her how much he loved and missed her. But he would do whatever she required of him to put her at ease.

Abbie felt short of breath as she watched him walk away and knew that if he walked away now, she might not allow herself the courage to do what she was about to.

"Crane, wait." Her voice was steady and firm with command as he turned back to face her.

"You can stay with me tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Their room was on the tenth floor and on a corner that afforded them a view of the New Orleans skyline. It was rather large, housing a king sized bed, bathroom, and kitchenette. Abbie's bags were on the floor next to the nightstand, unopened due to the hurry she'd been in earlier.

Crane walked over to the window, his eyes wide with wonder at the beauty of the city before them. He found it difficult to focus on one particular spot when everywhere else pulsed with light and activity.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Abbie asked eventually.

"Breathtaking."

They stood in comfortable silence before Abbie felt exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew she needed to take a shower soon or she would fall asleep in the clothes she'd been wearing for nearly two days.

Crane must have noticed the way her eyelids drooped because he walked swiftly to the bathroom and started a shower. "I assume it will be much more difficult to fall asleep if you're standing, Lieutenant." She rolled her eyes at him but picked a large t-shirt from her bag and underwear before racing to the shower.

Crane stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do now. He glanced around the room and decided to prepare the bed for he and Abbie. When he'd finished this, he put his duffle bag next to the nightstand closest to the window. He was about to turn away when he noticed the wooden box from Madison poking up from inside the bag.

The ring.

He set the box on the nightstand next to his phone and rifled through the bag for a pair of boxers and a shirt. The squeak of the faucet in the bathroom told him that Abbie was probably done showering and he waited patiently for her to exit.

Ten minutes later, Crane exited the bathroom to see Abbie in the bed texting on her phone. She glanced up at him, doing a double take, before putting the phone on her nightstand.

She watched as he opened the closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket and frowned as she watched his eyes scan around the room for a place on the floor. "You're not sleeping on the floor, Crane." Abbie gestured to the spot next to her in the bed and he frowned slightly before bringing the extra pillow and blanket to the bed.

"We need to talk." Her voice was strong and her gaze leveled with his. Crane nodded dutifully as he sat up against the headboard.

"Whatever you wish to say, I assure you I maintain every intention of listening, Lieutenant." Crane pulled his hands into his lap, locking them tightly as he did so.

The room was quiet, the wind outside being the only noise. All the lamps in the room were off except for one. Abbie angled her body so that she was facing Crane. "Do you really know why I left?"

He looked down at his hands, frowning thoughtfully as he recalled the day she'd decided she couldn't stand his presence anymore. "You were tired." He replied simply, knowing it to be true. "You were tired of the world going on as if you had not given your very life to save it. You were tired of me going on as if I did not understand the magnitude of your ordeal."

She allowed him a small smile before looking up at the ceiling. "You're not wrong. But you're missing a big part of it."

He gave her a curious look and turned more fully to face her. Her eyes traveled back down to his and she saw genuine concern there.

"You couldn't see me, Crane." Her words hung heavily in the air and she bit down hard to keep the tears welling in her eyes from falling.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He sounded somewhat fearful of that fact.

She sighed heavily and blinked down hard before swallowing. "From the moment I met you I have been taking care of you. I've done everything for you. It felt like you only saw me as...your caretaker or something and not as me."

Crane cocked his head to one side the way a dog would after seeing something they didn't quite understand yet. "This is why you left." His tone was questioning, but it had sounded a lot like a statement.

"You and Jenny brought me back when I was supposed to be dead. For a while, I wished you hadn't. I felt anger like you'd never believe every single second and it made me sick! Jenny got as far from Sleepy Hollow as she could, and I don't even blame her after what happened with Joe. But you...you were supposed to be there for me, Crane. You went on like everything had gone back to normal." Her words weighed deeply on his heart and he took in a deep breath as he felt the gravity of what she said hit him.

There was silence for a few moments between them and Abbie looked down absently at a spot on the bed.

"Maybe I should have tried talking to you when I got back from the other side, but I was tired of having to do everything! I gave my entire life for you without a second thought, even though I knew you wouldn't have done the same for me. Or, maybe you would have. I don't know." She wrung her hands slightly as she stared intently into her lap.

Abbie looked up then as she felt Crane's hand steering her face to his. He was suddenly quite close to her with a ferocity in his eyes that made her shake. "I need you to know now that I would do the same for you and more. I was an idiot and a fool, two things I will endeavor to be no longer. Your safety, both physically and mentally, is most important to me."

"Crane-"

"I will take care of you now. We will look after each other. There will never be a day where you will be ignorant if my feelings for you, of the power you have over my very own heart." His words were as much a promise to himself as they were to her. He needed her to know that.

She felt tears sting her eyes and he pulled her toward him, hugging her tightly as she let them fall from her eyes. She shuddered with a quiet sob as he comforted her. "I have missed you so much."

She felt him nod and felt his chest rumble when he replied, "I have missed you more in the time you were gone than when you were dead. Never had I felt so far from you. I never wish to feel that ever again."

"I don't either."

The full silence had graduated to a comforting one and both of them felt weights off their shoulders. Abbie took a deep breath and pulled away from Crane, giving him a small smile. He sat back against the headboard and pulled Abbie into his side. She draped an arm across his stomach and was about to fall asleep when he spoke again.

"Lieutenant, there is something I wish to give to you." Crane reached over and grabbed the wooden box from its place on the nightstand.

Abbie sat up and watched him curiously as he opened the box. Inside was a simple gold ring in the shape of a flower Abbie was unfamiliar with. It looked old but had a charming quality that made her love it instantly. In the light, she could see something etched on the inside in a language she didn't recognize.

Crane took the ring out of the box and took Abbie's left hand in his own. "Grace Abigail Mills, you have supported me and protected me from the moment I entered your life. You have proven a million times over how much you care for me, the lengths you would go to to protect me. Now, it's time I do the same for you." His eyes bore down on hers and she felt the breath leave her body.

"Crane, I can't-we can't be married, not now. We haven't even-"

"It isn't an engagement ring, Abbie. It is a protection ring that I acquired from Madison earlier today. She told me that in order for the protection to work, the ring had to be given by someone who loved the receiver more than themselves." Crane explained, as if his very words were not making Abbie's heart beat out of her chest.

"What?"

Crane sighed, a small smile coming to his face for a short moment. "The flower is Lily of the Valley. It symbolizes the return of happiness, a meaning I thought to be adequate since I would be seeing you again. Etched into the ring is a protection spell that will protect and repel from you any malevolent supernatural or human being. You will know if one's presence is near as the ring will grow ice cold and darken. When you are near someone or some being who has the best intentions and overflowing love for you, the ring will grow warmer and lighter."

Abbie was rendered speechless as Crane slid the ring onto her left ring finger. It felt as if it had been made for her all along. The ring glowed for a second before warming and she looked up at Crane in surprise. "Thank you." She breathed out before hugging him tightly again.

For the first time in months, a cold emptiness in her heart, her very soul, had been replaced by full warmth. She felt whole again. As the feeling of home engulfed her in Crane's arms, she felt a real and true smile come to her.

Now, she and Crane could start over. She knew now that whatever he did when it came to her would always be genuine. She knew he wouldn't hurt her if he could help it.

"Lieutenant," he breathed out as he kissed her forehead. "I think it important you know that I will stop at nothing until you are well and truly mine. One day, I do intend to marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

_1 Year Later…_

Her head blossomed with a dull pain as she was slammed against the wall. She felt her eyes water only slightly but her eyes were closed so he wouldn't be able to tell. She felt hands closing slowly around the sides of her neck and she let out a sigh as she pulled him toward her.

"You're taking too long." She gasped out, yanking his shirt as hard as she could.

He growled in response and she felt like she was flying suddenly. She let a small laugh escape from her lips as she felt the soft surface of their bed beneath her. "What is so funny?" He asked as he kissed her neck hungrily.

She laughed again, this time slightly uncontrollably. "I have a headache. From the wall."

He pulled away immediately, his eyes filled with concern and a tinge of regret. "Are you alright? It was my very last intention to hurt you." His hands went up to her face and he held it gingerly, as if he were afraid she might break. His eyes searched hers and then searched every other aspect of her head and sagged with regret when he felt a small bump on her head. "I am an idiot."

Abbie's smile dimmed only slightly and she moved so that she was straddling him. His hands gripped her hips rather absently and his face appeared somewhat sad. She ran her hands up his chest until they settled on his cheeks. She smiled as he leaned into her touch. "You're not an idiot, Crane. We just...have a lot of learning to do. You're doing fine."

"You have a headache, Lieutenant, of my own doing."

"Do I?" She began to rock back and forth on top of him and he straightened immediately, his eyes betraying shock on his features.

"Abbie, please-"

"Lotta ways to cure a headache, Crane." A devilish smile spread across her face and he narrowed his eyes as a hiss escaped him. "By the way," she huffed out as she pulled him so that he was sitting up. "You're a little bit overdressed, don't you think?"

"Oh, I _know_ I am." His breath had gone hoarse and she inwardly smiled in satisfaction. The pain in her head was starting to go away anyhow.

They undressed each other in a blur, only quick hard breaths between them. Finally, _finally_ they were free from clothing and Abbie sighed in happiness. She felt so close to him now.

It had been nearly three months since they'd seen each other. Crane had gone on a scouting mission to see if the new Witness had come along yet. He'd gone to southern Europe and even North Africa but was unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Abbie had gone on a cross-country trip following any leads she could on distant family. Nothing had panned out. For the moment, there were no new Witnesses they could find.

Amazingly, supernatural activity in Sleepy Hollow had quieted down except for the occasional demon. They both attributed it to the fact that neither one of them were Witnesses anymore.

"I missed you, my Grace." Craned pulled her to him as tightly as he could, moving in and out of her with a speed that satisfied and annoyed her. She ground down onto him and moved faster.

"I missed you, too. Can we not do long ass trips like that again?" She was practically breathless, panting as she threw her head back and closed her eyes, a more than happy smile on her face.

"Whatever you ask, my love, you have it." He replied, barely coherent as he lost himself in the feeling of _her_. It was practically an out of body experience. All he could feel, all he knew, all he could breathe and recognize was _her_. "Abbie, you are heaven."

She laughed at him as she held onto him and rode the wave that had the two of them wishing they could somehow climb into each other's souls. "Not even close." She answered him a few moments later, her head resting over his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

He pulled her as tightly to him as he could. "You are the closest I could get to heaven on this wretched earth." He saw fit to bestow a kiss on her forehead as he thanked God for bringing Grace Abigail Mills into his life; Mills-Crane, if she answered his next question the way he wanted her to.

"Marry me, Abbie."

The room had gone more or less quiet, the only sounds being their breathing. Abbie sat up so that her face was hovering over his. Her eyes had gone comically wide. "What?"

She'd heard him. She knew she'd heard him. But she heard him the way one would if they were underwater and someone was speaking to them from the surface.

"I want only you, my Grace. I want only you for the rest of the time this earth affords us. Will you marry me?" His eyes travelled lazily to the gold ring on her hand he'd given her the previous year. He noticed it was glowing slightly.

Abbie looked down at the ring he'd given her, the one he promised was not an engagement ring. It did not escape her that it was warming against her skin and had gotten somewhat lighter. She felt tears sting her eyes as she absently ran her ringed finger across his jawline.

"Yes."

He pulled her to him, hugging her as if he were afraid she might leave him any second. She felt happy tears spill over and she tried to press her face into the pillow to get rid of them.

She could not adequately express her joy at the fact that she was finally going to be joined to Ichabod Crane, the man who had figured so prominently in her life for the past 4 years. She remembered a time when she wanted nothing more than to pretend she'd never met him at all. She remembered a time when she thought their relationship was beyond repair.

But now she had hope. Now, she knew they were both willing to make sure their bond stayed strong and resilient, to make sure _they_ stayed strong and resilient, always.


End file.
